


柯洁九段生贺——一个小片段

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi
Summary: Warning: 请不要上升真人~Warning: 所有的兄弟情属于他们，所有的bug和ooc属于我* 祝柯洁九段生日快乐





	柯洁九段生贺——一个小片段

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 请不要上升真人~  
> Warning: 所有的兄弟情属于他们，所有的bug和ooc属于我  
> * 祝柯洁九段生日快乐

盛夏的北京像一只巨大的蒸笼，阳光刺眼得理直气壮且毫不掩饰，把所有的建筑、车辆、行人一并罩住，丝毫不在乎藏在树荫之间的蝉尖叫得多扰人心烦。

柯洁以一种誓要将老板椅压成单人床的姿势半躺在电脑前。像大多数人一样，天气热起来之后，他就不乐意在没必要的时候还在屋外逗留。窗外的空调外机被晒得热到足够煎鸡蛋，屋内却凉爽宜人。他一只手吊在前额有一搭没一搭地抓着一小撮头发，另一只手扣着鼠标，面前的屏幕上是黑白子拼成的变幻莫测的局面。

这一年不过是他十年职业生涯中最平凡的一段时光之一。同最近几年一样，他马不停蹄地参加比赛，各地奔波，得到或输或赢的结果，于夜深人静之时独坐一隅，沉默着复盘，在暗潮汹涌的残局之中寻找隐于水面之下的旋涡。

不，还是有些东西不一样了。他所在的围棋世界，和走进他生活的人。

他意识到自己的心思已经不在复盘上，于是暂时放下鼠标，偷眼瞄上身边的人。

不管是人前还是人后，连笑总是两人之中坐姿相对标准的那个。柔软的衣料轻飘飘地贴在他的肩背上，勾出一条精干坚韧的腰线。

决定把家搬去一起的时候，柯洁声称要把两个人所有的东西都牵上红线。于是他们换了大号的桌子，把两人原先的私人电脑整整齐齐放在一处。现在，他们并肩坐在桌前，连笑离他也不过一条手臂的距离。他的爱人神色专注，面容平静。连笑一向如此，单从面色从来看不出棋盘形势。

柯洁探头过去看一眼屏幕，便明白他又在和软件下棋。他皱皱鼻子，俯身趴在桌子上，看着连笑的侧脸。

两年间，计算机围棋以横冲直撞不管不顾的姿态闯进一向冷清的围棋世界，巨大计算量带来无可替代的优势，几乎把整个圈子闹得天翻地覆。所有人在短暂的惊慌失措之后，迅速转身，带着人类千万年来在棋艺方面感性理性兼具的理解，寻求与数学之间的合作。对此，连笑的适应速度相较柯洁要更快些。他不断地与机器坐在虚拟的对局室之中，屡败屡战。

柯洁不喜欢机器，他承认强大的数据和计算基础能够指出新的探索方向，也看清那些棋谱背后并不存在感情。

他喜欢此刻坐在机器前的连笑。

有了支持棋手单独训练的AI之后，连笑把大多数原本用来和人下网棋的时间都给了AI。柯洁无端地觉得AI侵占了连笑和他下棋的时间，于是给出推论：连笑、计算机和他陷入了一个有些奇怪的关系，于是在这个诡异的理论基础之上顺理成章地吃起了醋。

他难得地决定打断正在思考的连笑。

他还维持着懒懒散散瘫在桌子上的姿势，只抿起嘴唇，伸出一只手，食指指尖蜻蜓点水一般碰上连笑的胳膊肘。薄薄一层皮肤之下是坚硬的骨骼。

下棋的时候，柯洁极少这样打断他。连笑立刻转过头，眼神里满是询问。黑白分明的眼珠子转过来看向柯洁，眨巴一下，带出一点无辜。

柯洁抿着嘴也挡不住一线笑意：“没事。”他一边说，一边得寸进尺地捏上连笑的小臂。

连笑干脆暂时从棋盘上拉回一点神智，侧过身看着柯洁。这一侧身，倒是把自己的胳膊拉出了柯洁魔爪的骚扰范围。

柯洁不乐意地一蹬地板，椅子轱辘滑得顺顺当当，于是他连椅子带人朝着正安分坐着的连笑撞过去。这还不够，他顺势往前倾身，把自己撞进连笑怀里。

连笑慌忙伸手扶住柯洁的肩膀，接住了撞过来的小炮弹。

两个人从早上起就做了在家窝一整天的打算，柯洁也没打理发型，因此被揪过的那一绺头发倒显得不那么突出，和它的兄弟们缠成一团，全都乱糟糟地磨蹭着连笑的下巴。

连笑的手搭在柯洁的背上，极缓慢地轻拍，和哄小孩睡觉的套路如出一辙。

柯洁的手不老实地顺着他的脊椎往上爬：“你去英国了。”

连笑不明所以地“嗯”一声，等着下文。

“你去看阿老师了。”

连笑依然没有抓到重点，于是继续“嗯”。

柯洁在连笑肩膀上磨牙：“你去见了那只狗子！留我在家独守空房！”

柯洁是肉食动物，各种意义上的牙尖嘴利。连笑肩膀一疼，他轻轻“嘶”一声，把柯洁从自己怀里拔出来：“你这是什么比喻。”

柯洁单纯不做作地抱怨：“我吃醋！”

有至少三秒，连笑不知道自己该做出什么表情。他张口结舌地看了柯洁半晌，在“柯洁为什么这么能吃醋”和“柯洁的反射弧为什么这么长”以及“柯洁为什么今天没吃药”之间无法划出重点，于是无奈地闭上嘴，伸手揉揉柯洁的发顶。

这么长一串复杂且纠结的心理活动严严实实埋在连笑永远不动声色的表情之下，落在正处于神奇思维模式、无法正常思考的柯洁眼里，就只剩下了“我生气了笑笑都不当回事”的误解。

连笑眼看着柯洁的脸蛋被气得鼓起来，眼神哀怨地瞪着自己，拿出读秒时思考的速度，搜索一个能转移柯洁注意力的话题。“生日想怎么过？”

柯洁一愣，似乎是在算日子。忙碌的日子让他来不及注意生日的到来。想着自己离“奔三”更近一步，他叹气：“我想跟熟悉的人一起过。”

柯洁东奔西跑了太久，比赛夹杂着商业活动，填满了他所有的时间，连喘口气的时间都难得。连笑有时单单是看着他，都替他憋得难受。

他想问问柯洁，对围棋、对他自己来说，怎么样的宣传才算足够，任由各种活动侵占他的时间是否值得。但是他又觉得，关于这个问题，柯洁心里自有计较，用不着他多余问这句话。

做什么样的选择，有什么样的代价，柯洁作为当事人，感受比他更深。

于是他也只是把手滑上柯洁的后心口，把人又一次拉回怀里。

没有人声，没有鼠标声音，只剩下墙上空调出风口呼呼的风声，清冷的空气和一层玻璃之外的热浪不停地战斗。

柯洁也只有在连笑怀里的时候能难得安分。他压低了的声音从连笑怀里传出来：“你陪我吗？”

连笑在心里算起时间，无奈他从小一心学棋，没了解过算命，现在是真算不出柯洁生日时会不会突然冒出什么别的安排。

柯洁又补充半句：“没事的话。”

这个问题立刻变得简单多了，连笑不假思索：“会啊。”

柯洁快二十一了，有时候心思却像个小孩子，直白清透，不懂掩饰。就算是在尚未问出口时就已经能确定了的答案，他也被连笑简简单单的两个字哄得眉开眼笑，早就忘了自己闹腾连笑的起因是在一念之间吃了一个不是人的家伙的醋。

连笑伸手捏一捏柯洁的耳朵，这孩子傻得不行，这辈子他都得看好了。

吃醋？柯洁才用不着吃醋。他从来不放心柯洁一个人呆着。万一跑了，被人骗了可怎么办。


End file.
